The night visitor
by Pablo Lestat
Summary: A story to RPG - Vampire the Masquerade ... Theresa is a vampire now ...


Note from the author : This story has been written before Micael met Theresa . It was my vision of the meeting . But the meeting occurred during the game-session and was even better ... It could be in my way also ...

Wanna know who all those vampires are ? Check out my site : 

http ://pablolestat.prv.pl

The night visitor ...Angst , Fluff   
Pablo 20-21.IX.2002

The knock was repeated and the vampire opened the door one second later .

- Good evening , do I have a pleasure to speak with mister Micael Gianmarco ? - the woman smiled delicately when reading the name from the card .

- Come inside , please , that's me . - Micael moved away and invited the woman inside with a gesture - And who ...

- My name is Theresa Mac Bride - Luna . - the woman said entering the hall and reached out her hand to greet . Micael took her hand gently , he recognized the vampire of his own clan immediately .

They sat in the parlor , Micael was observing the stranger with his legs crossed . She was light - built and not very high , dressed in black elegant dress and high heels . She was neither especially pretty nor ugly , ordinary rather ; but her irreproachable , a bit provocative make - up and loose ebony hair were doing it . Besides , the woman was surrounded by really great aura and charisma and such ... magnetism .

- What brings you to me ? - Micael asked without redundant words .

The woman rested her elbows on the arms of the armchair and tangled her fingers together . The silver rings glittered , the bracelets shoved down her pale ankles . Theresa crossed her legs , the opening of her dress showed delicate as a fog expensive tights tightening her thighs . 

She took a look at the Tremere . He was looking at her seeming uninterested . His right hand was placed under his chin . 

- So ... - the woman started - Prince Luna ... hm , this Prince Luna , the master of San Francisco ...

- Pardon me , but ... - Micael interrupted her - ... does your last name and his ... is it only a convergence ?

Theresa looked into the dark eyes of the Spanish . Her own hazelnut eyes had narrowed unnoticeable and darkened .

- I've been Embraced by Arthur Luna , the Prince of Morthingham in England . I'm his ... hm ... wife ... - she was arranging her words slowly , a bit carefully .

- The Princess ? - Micael prompted .

- No , not the Princess . But it doesn't matter . So , the Prince of San Fran told me that you bring up and teach a young Tremere that knows about the mortal occultism . Is it so ? - the woman rested her chin on her hand and again came into an eye contact . Her face was like forged in marble , cold and unapproachable . 

Micael gloomed in his heart but showed nothing . The Prince knows many things . May be even too many . The things that were engaging Gveron once , had no influence on what he was doing now . And for sure he would never dare to use it against the clan .

- Yes , I bring up and teach that Tremere but , as far as I know , he is no more engaged in ... hm ...black magic . - Micael spoke as carefully as the woman did earlier .

- And what's the matter ? - he asked , looking at her suddenly . She lost her self - confidence but it was hard to notice .

- I'd like to know him and exchange our experiences . I'm engage in ... as you call it ... black magic , since long time and still . - Theresa smiled , her aura glittered with lust for a moment , but except of this , she was calm and relaxed .

Micael clapped the arms of the armchair with his hands and got up :

- Hm , all right - he said - I'll call him .

Theresa smiled again and Micael scanned her thoughts quickly . But there was nothing that could worry him .

- Wilhelm is a young but greatly ambitious Tremere . - Micael said , stepped to the stairs leading to the upper floor and called out Gveron , using his real name . It was their secret sign that Gveron has to come immediately and "be well - behaved" . Micael felt an unhidden relief when he heard an obedient answer :

- I'm going , Master ! - and then quick steady steps on the corridor upstairs .

The blond man with his hair cut shortly and the face marked with claw's scars , went downstairs and looked at his Mentor waitingly .

- I want to introduce someone to you , come . - the Spanish said and headed to Theresa . Gveron drew closer to her and ...

- Dear Lord ... - the woman whispered and her words has been deafen by the horrible Gveron's scream :

- No !! It can't be she ! It can't be she !! - he screamed like an insane . His aura was going wild .

Micael made a step towards him but Gveron turned around and rushed upstairs . Tremere could hear a crush , probably the falling chest or something , and the boy's screams :

- It's impossible ! That's no true ! No , no , NOO !!

And then a noise again .

Micael turned to shocked woman :

- Please , forgive him , he's nervous . Pardon me for a moment . - he said shortly and with quick , determined steps , he made his way upstairs . He saw crushed big flowerpot with a plant near the stairs , and the marks of claws on the corridor's wall and the on the painting's pane . Further , the standing lamp and the small chest were turned over . Micael passed the equipment and went straight to his upbringer's room . The door was slightly opened , scratched with claws at the right side as like Gveron wanted to open it from the habit with his right hand . 

Tremere pushed the door :

- I won't tolerate such behaviours , Gveron ! - he said coldly and then he saw him . He said at his writing - table , hands on the table , his forehead was resting on the palms . He was throttling from unhidden weep .

Micael lost his anger immediately and stepped closer .

- Lift you head and look at me , Gveron .

- No ... - the boy hoarsed and pushed his face in the bend of his right arm .

The elder Tremere sighed deeply :

- I won't know anything this way , Gveron . Here , take the tissue , wipe your face and lets talk calmly .

- She ... Sh - she ... she ought to be dead ... - the boy moaned in the sleeve of his blouse .

- This is ... your Mother ? - Micael asked but Gveron denied :

- Nno ... She's ... my mistress ... my teacher ... - he raised his head and shivering took the tissue from Micael , he began to wipe his face . The blood rubbed in the scars and now it looked like fresh . The rings round Gveron's pretty eyes again began to render his face ugly . Despite of his own self , Micael remembered how this Tremere looked when he met him for the very first time . 

- Sh - she ... I ... I broke the first Tradition ... for ...for her ... - Gveron wept and again rested his head on the table .

- You did what ?! - Micael opened his eyes wide from the disbelief .

- I ... I didn't ...didn't k - know ... it was ... long ago ... - the boy was breaking the words with the terrible hiccup - On ... on the beginning ...

Micael sighed heavily :

- All right ... Think no one knows about it ... But where's the connection with Theresa ? And with your today's behaviour , hmm ??

- Because I ... I loved her ... and ... and ... once ... and the werewolf had attacked me ... and she ... she d - died ... And now ... now she is ... she's a vam - vampire ...!

The great sob shook with Gveron's back , the boy covered his eyes with his healthy hand . Micael lay a hand on Gveron's shoulder . He well knew that kind of stories where the woman were dying from garrou's paws .

- The werewolf had killed her ? - he asked .

- No ... - Gveron murmured and looked at his Mentor .

- I ... I killed her ... - he whispered with a voice full of pain and closed his eyes , his lips trembled .

- I killed her ... drained her 'cause I was hungry ... and couldn't ... stop ... - he whispered .

Micael sighed :

- Gveron ... She's alive and she wants to talk with you about occultism . You can't disappoint her .

Gveron nodded and wiped his eyes with the sleeve :

- I can't bear the fact she's a vampire ...

Micael smiled slightly , then he was serious again :

- According to what she said , she was Embraced by the Prince of the city of Morthingham . It's a great nobilitation , Gveron .

The young Tremere nodded again , he was calm now . He moved his hand to Micael's hand and squeezed it with a hesitation .

- Come downstairs , Gveron . Wipe your face only . Aha ... You know that you'll have to repair the wall , door and what more did you crush in your fury ? - Micael said in a calm voice .

- Yes , Master ... I do realize it . - the young Tremere answered obediently .

* * *

- Mistress Mac Bride ? - asked Micael and looked around the parlour . It was empty . The woman must have exited just after Gveron's "performance".

- She'll back ... - Gveron whispered .

- How you know ? - Micael asked and looked at his upbringer .

- I know she'll back ... I just know . - Gveron raised his hand to touch the silver pentagram that was hanging on his neck . It was pulsating and glittering under the touch of the occultist's fingers . It was magical . And it was a gift ... from Her ... 

The end ...


End file.
